marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Kebo
|gender = Male |DOD = December 11, 2015 |title = |affiliation = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (5 episodes) |actor = Daz Crawford |status = Deceased}} Kebo was a HYDRA operative. After the fall of Daniel Whitehall's and Wolfgang von Strucker's HYDRA cells, Kebo became the right hand man of Grant Ward, helping him to rebuild HYDRA. When Kebo was sent to assassinate Werner von Strucker, his team were ambushed by S.H.I.E.L.D. and Kebo was killed by Bobbi Morse. Biography Destruction of HYDRA Reporting to Grant Ward ]] Kebo was contacted by Grant Ward, a rogue HYDRA agent, who gave him a mission to find the remaining heads of HYDRA. When Kebo and three of his colleagues found Ward in Goldbrix Tavern, they could only report that most of the leadership was dead, including Wolfgang von Strucker, Daniel Whitehall, and Doctor List, and the rest of the organization was in a state of chaos. Kebo then objected to Ward for giving him orders, to which Ward replied by slamming Kebo's head into broken glass, scarring his face and knocking him unconscious.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two A few months after Grant Ward's return to HYDRA, Kebo was loyally serving Ward as his second in command. Kidnapping of Werner von Strucker ]] With more HYDRA operatives being recruited by Kebo and Ward, the pair turned their attention to recruiting Werner von Strucker, the son of Wolfgang von Strucker. Ward and Kebo ambushed former HYDRA agent Carmine. They stole Carmine's car and drove into him, driving through their new warehouse with him clinging on for his life. Kebo and Ward discussed the old HYDRA's greed before throwing Carmine off. They all surrounded him and demanded he surrender Strucker's location. ]] Carmine quickly gave up the information and told them both that von Strucker was living on a boat, purchased with his late father's money. Ward and Kebo scouted the area and quickly spotted the young von Strucker having a party on the boat surrounded by beautiful women in bikinis and his security team. Kebo and Ward once again spoke about how the old HYDRA wasted their money due to their incredible greed and never used it to its fullest potential, using the example of von Strucker never having let his ship out of the dock. Although Kebo questioned this method for gaining cash, Ward insisted that Strucker would be useful to them in their war against S.H.I.E.L.D.. 's boat]] Kebo was ordered by Ward to silently swim to the side of the boat without being noticed; once there he unleashed a bag full of rats on the deck to scare away the women so they were not harmed. While the women ran away in fear and disgust, Ward casually walked onto the boat and began subduing von Strucker's security team with minimal effort. When one of the guards managed to punch Ward in the face, Ward responded by shooting and killing the man before capturing von Strucker. He then regrouped with Kebo and together they took the unconcious Strucker back to their base.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.02: Purpose in the Machine Torturing von Strucker Kebo and Grant Ward brought Werner von Strucker back to their base where they told him that he had never earned a single thing in his life and had wasted his family's money. Ward demanded that he hand over all his vast wealth to them by giving over his banking passwords; when von Strucker resisted, Ward punched him in the face and made it clear that he was not asking for his money but was going to get it. He ordered Kebo to torture von Strucker by removing his teeth, eyeballs and fingers until he agreed to hand over the money. ]] Kebo began to mercilessly beat von Strucker, mocking him for his cowardliness. However, when von Strucker began to crawl away from him, he instead grabbed a blade and stabbed his torturer in the leg before grabbing a solid item and hitting him repeatedly. Ward then entered the room and made it clear that he knew who he was, noting that Baron Wolfgang von Strucker was one of HYDRA's greatest leaders. Ward told him that he had earned his respect by fighting Kebo. He was then invited to join their branch of HYDRA and join their mission to rebuild the organisation. Welcoming New Recruits Pitching the New HYDRA to the new HYDRA]] Kebo was contacted by a HYDRA thug and gun trader named Spud, who had a new recruit who was interested in meeting Grant Ward. Spud arranged to fight the recruit at a HYDRA fight club, where the new man proceeded to beat him to death. The man was brought to meet with Kebo, who laughed upon seeing the man's bloodied body; Kebo told him that Ward was always interested in meeting people who could prove themselves to be worthy of joining the new HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.03: A Wanted (Inhu)man Attack on Grant Ward discuss HYDRA]] In order to show his loyalty to HYDRA, the new recruit named Richy offered Kebo a large box of weapons. As Kebo showed the guns to Grant Ward they discussed Richy's worth to them before comparing between S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA. Although Ward showed strong disdain towards S.H.I.E.L.D., he noted that they at least had the right mindset, claiming that they would take their time like them before tearing the organization down. about their plans]] Kebo offered Richy the chance to join them on a mission; he agreed. Eventually, they collected him and once again searched him, destroying his phone before putting him in the boot of their car, despite his protests due to the bad smell coming from the car. Kebo drove Richy to their base, which he noted was currently unnamed. They discussed whether or not Grant Ward had ever worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. before Richy began to ask about their plans and questioned if they were planning a raid soon. ]] Spotting Ward, Kebo attempted to introduce him to Richy, but to his shock, Richy revealed that he had lied about his name before stealing a gun and attempting to kill Ward. A gunfight broke out and Kebo was able to get into Ward's office with Ward while Hunter killed the other guards alongside his backup Melinda May. Ward, Hunter and May began talking to each other from their positions, insulting and taunting one another. Ward then ordered Kebo to contact Werner von Strucker and tell him to film the murder of Andrew Garner. Although Ward attempted to convince the pair to surrender to save Garner's life, Hunter refused to surrender and instead advanced upon them while shooting his gun. Kebo managed to break a window by throwing a desk through it and ran to the truck with Ward following close behind him; however before Ward to make it outside, Hunter managed to fire a shot which wounded Ward in the shoulder. Kebo was able to bring his boss to safety and they drove away while Hunter continued to fire down at them.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.04: Devils You Know Dealing with Loose Ends in their new facility]] Having found themselves a new hideout, Kebo and Grant Ward watched as new weapons were unloaded from a van. They discussed how S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent Lance Hunter to try to kill Ward and Kebo was accused of being sloppy as he had allowed him into HYDRA. Kebo defended his actions as they were arranged by Ward and they changed the subject to Werner von Strucker, who had disappeared after failing to kill Andrew Garner. Ward ordered Kebo to hunt down and kill von Strucker before S.H.I.E.L.D. could find and question him. ]] As Kebo's search proved fruitless and von Strucker seemed to have disappeared for good overseas using his father's wealth, Kebo was contacted by Gideon Malick, an old HYDRA ally to Baron Wolfgang von Strucker who was feared by everyone who knew of his reputation. Malick demanded to speak to Grant Ward and so Kebo returned to the facility where he gave the phone to Ward, who initially questioned why he was not looking for the young von Strucker. Malick told Ward that he was willing to give him von Strucker's location as he claimed he was willing to join Ward's side as sacrifice von Strucker. Ward ordered Kebo to go to kill von Strucker for him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.06: Among Us Hide... Skirmish in Lisbon again]] Under Grant Ward's orders, Kebo and a small team of HYDRA agents followed Gideon Malick's instructions and soon found where Werner von Strucker was hiding in Lisbon. They quickly surrounded and captured von Strucker before tying the terrified boy up to the ceiling where they proceeded to torture him by beating him mercilessly and cutting into his skin, all of which Kebo took great pleasure in inducing as von Strucker seemingly gave up and waited to die from his wounds. ]] Suddenly the door was kicked down by Melinda May and Bobbi Morse who were armed and ready for a fight. Kebo smiled at the chance to kill May before stabbing von Strucker in the gut and escaping out the door while May fought his men. Morse chased him outside onto the roof where she quickly defeated the two guards waiting for her. Kebo attempted to attack her but found himself struggling against Morse's twin battle staves and the fight soon led to them both falling into the swimming pool. ]] Kebo used his superior strength to hold Morse under the water and attempted to drown her while he bragged about killing men much larger than her. Morse was able to grab hold of one of her batons from under the water and used it to hit Kebo in the crotch and face before getting out of the water. Kebo questioned what made Morse believe she could kill him and she replied that it was experience, before using her baton to send a massive electric shock through the water which killed Kebo. Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Kebo used his size and brute strength in hand-to-hand combat, having killed multiple men, and being able to hold his own in a battle against highly-trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Bobbi Morse, losing due to his own overconfidence. Relationships Allies *HYDRA **Grant Ward † - Superior Officer **Spud † **Gideon Malick † **Referee Enemies *Carmine *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Lance Hunter - Former Recruit **Melinda May **Bobbi Morse - Killer *Werner von Strucker - Enemy turned Ally turned Torture Victim Behind the Scenes *Kebo was originally supposed to appear only in S.O.S. Part Two but the producers of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. liked Daz Crawford's acting in his scene and decided to bring the character back in Season Three.5 Questions With ... Daz Crawford of “Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D” Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Two'' ***''S.O.S. Part Two'' **''Season Three'' ***''Purpose in the Machine'' ***''A Wanted (Inhu)man'' ***''Devils You Know'' ***''Among Us Hide...'' ****''Bouncing Back'' (flashbacks) ***''Chaos Theory'' (mentioned) References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Bobbi Morse